cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edric Henderson
Private Edric Henderson was an American soldier who served in the United States Marine Corps and fights in World War II. He serves as the main playable character in the American campaign in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. He fights in the Pacific, fighting in battles alongside Chris Miller, serving alongside him when he is part of the 2nd Marine Division. Biography Guadalcanal Campaign Henderson saw his first combat on Guadalcanal, where he meets Chris Miller and Tom Sullivan. He fights to defend Alligator River in the battle for the Tenaru, holding off Japanese assaults. He then fights in the battle of Edson's Ridge, fighting to defend American lines and positions and defend the ridge, fighting off Japanese assaults. After this, he fights in the battle of Henderson Field, fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles, eliminating supply camps, then he fights his way to Henderson Field, fighting to defend the field and fight off Japanese assaults in a fierce battle. After this, he fights to eliminate Japanese forces along the Lunga River, then assaults Kokumbona village and fights at the Matanikau River and Koli Point. During the campaign, he saves Miller and Sullivan and shows very impressive efforts in battle. Battle of Tarawa Henderson is then sent to help assault Tarawa. He storms Tarawa beach and fights to eliminate Japanese defenses, destroying trenches, machine gun nests and bunkers. After this, he fights through Tarawa and helps destroy Japanese artillery, mortars, AA guns and tanks. He then fights to seize a Japanese headquarters, where he sees Japanese soldiers murdering Korean laborers. He seizes and then defends the headquarters. Afterwards, he finds information relating to Nazi officer, Karl von Hershing, and his supposed activities in Asia. Battle of Saipan Henderson helps the Marines in assaulting Saipan island. Storming the beaches, Henderson fights past Japanese defenses on the beaches, then he keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in the fields, jungles and hills of Saipan. As he fights past Japanese lines and positions, he destroys Japanese artillery, then he fights to eliminate Japanese trenches and machine gun pillboxes. He then keeps fighting through the jungles to assault supply camps. After this, Henderson fights to defend American defensive lines, fighting off Japanese assaults in a fierce battle, then in a counter assault, he keeps fighting past Japanese defenses, forces, lines and positions in much vicious fighting to assault Japanese lines and fights to eliminate supply camps. He then fights Japanese forces and defenses in the jungles to assault Japanese machine gun pillboxes. He then finds information leading to Japanese officer, Hiroshi Shirasaki, and his connections to Hershing. While fighting through the island, Henderson and the others come across a village inhabited by Japanese civilians, and they befriend the civilians. However, Japanese forces ambush the village, and Henderson fights to defend the village, fighting off Japanese assaults in a fierce battle. After much fierce fighting, they successfully defend the village, and remaining Japanese soldiers surrender. However, angered over the Japanese shooting some of the civilians, as well as a wounded Japanese soldier killing US medics with a grenade, Henderson and the Marines furiously execute the surrendering Japanese soldiers. After this, they escort the Japanese civilians to safety, then Henderson fights throughout the rest of the island, helping assault Mount Tapochau. Battle of Tinian After Saipan is seized, Henderson helps assault Tinian. Henderson fights past Japanese defensive lines and positions and helps assault supply camps and pillboxes, then he fights his way to Tinian town, where he sees Shirasaki himself. Henderson assaults the town and fights through to clear Japanese resistance, then he chases after Shirasaki's right hand, Misuki. However, both Shirasaki and Misuki escape, and Henderson and the others return to American landing forces on the Northern side of the island. Henderson then fights to defend American positions and lines, then he fights past Japanese defenses in the jungles and assaults a Japanese line. After this, he helps commandeer a Sherman tank to battle Japanese tanks and bunkers and take out a Japanese headquarters. Still fighting on Tinian, with help from Henry Lindner, Henderson fights to defend an American defensive line, fighting off Japanese assaults in a fierce battle. He then heads with Miller, Sullivan and Linder to assault a Japanese-held ridge. They ambush Japanese forces and then they keep fighting in the ridge, battling Japanese defenses. As he fights the Japanese in the ridge, Henderson helps destroy Japanese artillery guns, then Henderson fights off more Japanese attacks. However, in the battle, as he is covering his allies, Henderson is shot and killed. Relationships Chris Miller Henderson had a good friendship with Miller, the two of them being very loyal to each other and both greatly appreciated the efforts of the other. The two were very helpful towards one another and worked very well together in battle, and Henderson did what he could to help protect Miller. Tom Sullivan Henderson and Sullivan were also good friends, with Sullivan being very impressed with Henderson's efforts and showing a high amount of trust in him, trusting him to help him handle difficult tasks. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Brutes Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Guardians Category:War Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Fanatics Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Survivors Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Altruistic Category:Gadgeteers Category:One Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Honorable Category:Barbarian Category:Swordsman Category:Chaotic Category:Vigilantes Category:Assassin Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Category:Gaolers Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Enforcers Category:Neutral Category:Bully Slayers Category:Right Hand Category:Deceased